Freedom for a Kiss
by Ai cyke
Summary: Ed finally gets his long awaited revenge on Roy but not everything goes according to plan! RoyEd pairing


Disclaimer: me no own-you no sue

**Ai**: Enjoy!

It had been three days now and still Ed had yet to do anything drastically out of the ordinary. And Roy would never admit it but the short alchemist had him on the edge of his seat.

He casually leaned back in his chair; one foot braced against the desk pushing his chair back and forth. He was the last one left in the office.

He thought back on that Wednesday…

insertswirlyflashbackscenehere—

Ed walked in to report to Colonel Mustang. As usual Mustang commented on the Full Metal Alchemist's size, or lack there of, however instead of blowing up and screaming his head off about how he was, in fact, not short, Ed calmly took the comments in stride. In fact he seemed downright nice. But the niceness had an underlying evil, Roy suspected.

So Roy just smirked and pretended he knew exactly what was going on.

insertcheapdryiceaffecthere—

Roy glanced at the clock and landed his chair with a 'thock'. He finished signing the last paper Riza had given him, along with the promise of great pain if it wasn't signed by the next morning.

He stretched out his arms then stood up. He walked around the desk to turn off his lamp.

Suddenly he felt his leg jerked backwards. It's an interesting sensation to have your entire body thrown to the floor and dragged upwards to hang from the ceiling by one foot.

His first thought was of how ridiculous he must look, suspended from the ceiling. Hopefully he would be able to get down before any of his men found him; especially Hughes, or Edward, he'd never live it down. A thought occurred to him, it was entirely possible that Ed was behind this. He reached for the pocket where he kept his gloves, it was only rope that was holding him up, it would burn easily. Except that his gloves weren't there. And his gloves were _always_ there.

"Looking for these, Colonel?" The voice rang familiar; it belonged to a certain blonde alchemist.

"Hello FullMetal." Roy said, in as dignified a voice he could muster while hanging upside down.

Edward chuckled softly. He used his pointer finger to push Mustang. The colonel swung lightly back and forth, Ed laughed a little harder.

"You look ridiculous." Ed noted.

Roy swung back and forth silently. Then, "Did you put this here FullMetal?"

Ed came around to face Roy, "Yeah, never thought it would work though."

"Well it is quite the juvenile trap, something right out of a little kid's cartoon." Roy emphasized the word 'little'.

Actually, Roy admitted to himself, the trap was extremely well made.

Ed just frowned, then turned away. Roy saw a transmutation flash.

"What are you doing?"

"The final touches."

Roy didn't like the sound of that.

Ed gripped Roy's arm and brought it around his back; had Ed been normal Roy could have easily shaken him off, but as it was Ed had a metal arm and Roy (much as he struggled) couldn't break his grip. Ed soon had both of his hands tied behind his back.

Roy sighed, what did Ed want anyway?

Ed came back around, "Well, I'm off. Say hi to the guys for me in the morning."

Roy blanched; he had an important visitor coming over first thing in the morning. Not to mention his men!

"Wait!" he cried

Ed stopped short, turned and raise an eyebrow.

"What is it that you want?" Roy sighed out.

Ed raised a hand to his chin, he'd really only wanted revenge. Maybe this question would work to his advantage though. What was something Roy would never give him? Ed grinned.

"A kiss."

"What?"

"A kiss," Ed resisted the urge to laugh at the look on Roy's face.

Roy could feel the blood going to his head for a different reason the fact that he was hanging upside down. Luckily the room was dark, the only light coming from the lamp on Roy's desk that Roy had yet to turn off. And it wasn't very bright, its light restricted to the desk. Because Roy Mustang never blushed. And he couldn't fathom why he was now.

"What's the matter Colonel? You could always decline and I'll just leave you here." Ed smirked, "Or maybe you're embarrassed?"

Roy glared; Ed knew perfectly well his reputation.

"That's okay Roy, I understand," Ed continued in that fake-nice voice, "I'll just leave you here for the others."

Ed turned to go, chuckling to himself.

"Fine!" Roy shouted to Ed.

Ed stopped, "What?" he hadn't been expecting him to actually accept! That was ludicrous! Did Roy seriously think he wanted a kiss?

When Roy heard Ed yell like that he knew exactly what was going on and new exactly how to work it to his advantage.

"I said 'fine'" Roy repeated.

"Yeah, I know, but, I mean, you, me, i…huh?" Ed stuttered, the fact that Roy wanted to kiss him having apparently short-circuited his brain.

Roy sighed dramatically, "It's not that hard Full Metal, I said I'm willing to exchange a kiss for my freedom."

Ed blushed.

Roy took full advantage of his silence.

"Oh, I see! You're shy, you've never been kissed before, have you?"

"Of course I have!" Ed lied.

"So we have a deal then?"

Ed walked back over and said, "Yes!" forcefully. He walked behind Roy.

"What are you doing?" Roy received his answer when he felt gravity take over and pull him to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!"

He sat up, hands still tied behind his back.

Edward took advantage of his position and kneeled on his knees to kiss him. He'd show that arrogant Colonel who hadn't been kissed! And he'd be damned if he'd let Roy have the upper hand in the kiss.

Ed, being inexperienced, started the kiss roughly, this caused Roy (who was momentarily armless) to topple backwards. This did nothing to deter Ed. Roy gently softened the kiss, at the same time deepening it.

The blonde tasted like hot chocolate. He was delicious.

Roy, Ed decided, was a delectable combination of an earlier coffee underlined with mint.

After a few seconds they came up for air. Roy noted that Ed looked adorable when he blushed like that.

He mentally slapped himself, he hadn't meant to enjoy the kiss!

Ed nervously pushed Roy back up to untie the rope. His stomach did acrobats, he had never been kissed before (not that he'd ever admit that) and Roy was a very experienced kisser.

After Ed was done Roy brought his hands around and flexed his fingers.

"Well, um…" Ed said, trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah…" Roy answered back.

"Maybe-" Ed quickly shut his mouth, the word had come out on impulse. His face heated up, had he really been about to ask for another kiss? Even if he had, and he'd come to the conclusion that it was Roy's fault, he reasoned that it would not be equivalent trade.

Roy turned to him, "What?"

Ed's face went a bit redder, "Nothing."

However Roy (who always seemed to know everything) knew exactly what that 'maybe' had been about.

He turned towards Ed, leaning forward, "Maybe what?" he persisted, he watched Ed go even redder. He nearly ruined it by laughing, it was too easy.

"Nothing." Ed repeated, and then began to get up. However Roy placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Hey!" Ed protested in surprise.

This created a complete switch of positions from before. Ed now lay on his back on the floor and Mustang loomed over him, one hand on his chest holding him down.

"What do you think you're doing, Colonel?" Ed growled.

"Roy, Ed, call me Roy." Roy purred back calmly.

Ed just glared at him.

Roy lowered his head to be only a little distance above Ed's, "What do you think Ed?" Roy asked, "One more?"

Roy didn't think it was possible but Ed went even redder.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As Roy leaned forward he captured Ed's lips with his own, Edward melted willingly into the kiss.

Roy's hand traveled upward to tangle in Ed's hair as the kiss became more heated. Ed's hands came up to grip Mustang's shoulders.

Roy used his other hand to work the other alchemist's shirt up. His fingers lightly danced across the toned stomach.

Ed giggled into the kiss.

Roy broke off the kiss, "What's this?" he smirked, "The Full Metal Alchemist is ticklish?"

Ed glared at him, "No." he insisted.

Roy brushed his fingers across the blonde's midriff, evoking another laugh from Ed.

"No?" Roy questioned.

He began mercilessly tickling Ed. "You sure about that?" Ed writhed under his touch; laughing loudly. He tried to pull his legs up but it was a futile effort as it still left his sides exposed.

"Stop! Stop!" Ed cried between laughing.

"And…?" Roy asked.

"A (laugh) A (laugh) k-ki(laugh)ss!"

Roy pulled back his hands, leaving Ed breathless and gasping.

"Well then," Roy pretended to think over the offer, "I suppose…if that's the best you can do." Roy acted disappointed.

"Fine then!" Ed huffed, folding his arms over his chest, "Offer revoked,"

"Oh, well then," Roy immediately pounced and Ed began laughing again.

"O- (laugh) Okay! (laugh)"

Roy smirked right before he swooped down on Ed. Roy gently kissed his way down the side of Ed's neck. He nipped at the bare skin.

"You're so demanding!" Ed scolded; Roy just smirked and 'hmmm'd

Ed's hands fumbled with the buttons on Roy's uniform. As he slid the jacket off, Roy suddenly stopped and looked at Ed with a dead serious look on his face.

"I don't think this is the best place for this."

"For what?" Ed said angrily, "I only offered you a kiss!"

Roy glanced down at his jacket on the floor and then at Ed's ruffled shirt.

"Yuh-huh, right." Roy said sarcastically.

"Well you-" Ed started, but was quickly shushed by Roy's fingers over his lips.

"Either way," Roy began again, "I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place and continue…kissing."

'There it goes again!' Roy scolded himself as he blushed fiercely, 'I've asked plenty of women back to my place, why is this so different?'

Ed looked at him suspiciously, then smiled, "okay, but breakfast is on you."

Roy laughed then suddenly scooped up his jacket and Ed in one swift motion.

"Hey!" Ed protested, not sure about what being pressed against Roy's chest was doing to his breath and stomach, "D-do my legs look broken?"

Roy just smirked and kissed him on the way out the door.

**A/N**

Ai: don't forget to R&R!


End file.
